Spend Some Time
by hawaibabe
Summary: You're so cute when you're sitting there pretending you can't stand me. Jiley oneshot.


**Hey all, Krissy here. This is a Jiley oneshot I decided to write because I needed a break from the angst of my other story. Fair warning: it's a firm 'Teen' rating, for certain implied things. **

**No one beta-d this and it's like one in the morning where I'm at, so ignore the small errors please?**

**Enjoy, and I'll get back to writing Middle of Nowhere tomorrow, I promise. **

* * *

"Jake Ryan is so cute!"

"Yeah right!" I scoffed at Lilly. "Look at the way he just stands there, letting those girls fawn over him like that! It's dis-gust-ing!"

Lily didn't say anything. Instead, she went back to eating the sandwich she had brought for her cold lunch that day. I sighed, drawing my eyes from Jake, and went back to my sandwich as well. We sat in silence for a few minutes, before I heard Jake's arrogant voice say, "Hey Miley. How's it going?"

Rolling my eyes, I looked up. "Oh it's going just great, Ryan. But it'd be going better if you were _gone._"

He smiled wide, unfazed by my rudeness. "I'm sorry, Miley. Is my beautiful face blocking the lights? Are you having trouble seeing your lunch?"

"The only reason I'm having trouble seeing my lunch is because I'm being blinded by your impossibly white teeth," I laughed at him, "Tell me, how much did your agent pay for that whitening procedure?"

He smirked at me, but didn't say anything before turning and walking of.

"Wow, Miles. You really put him in his place."

I looked up surprised at who had just spoken to me. Brandon, my boyfriend, was standing above me, his six foot body towering over the table.

I nodded, forcing a smile onto my face. "He had it coming."

Lilly laughed, then observed, "Oh look, he dropped a piece of paper when he was leaving."

My eyes widened in fear as Brandon reached for it as he was sitting down.

"I'll get it!" I exclaimed, reaching to the other side of the table before he could grab it. Somehow, I knew I didn't want him to read the contents of that folded sheet of paper.

He gave me a funny look, but didn't say anything, choosing to talk to Oliver, who'd just shown up at our lunch table, instead.

I released a silent breath of relief and unfolded the paper. Looking over it, I quickly read its contents:

_You're so cute when you're sitting there pretending you can't stand me like that. Too bad we both know better. _

He'd signed his secret note to me with a wink, and a blush made its way across my face as I reread it several times.

"Miley, are you okay?" Oliver asked, noticing my flushed cheeks.

I jumped in surprise. "Yes, of course!" I tried reassuring, probably a little too quickly.

Lilly looked at me suspiciously. "What's on that paper Jake dropped?" she asked trying to lean over my shoulder to read it.

I quickly crumpled the note, dropping it to my lap so she couldn't see what was written on it.

"Nothing!"

I looked out across the cafeteria, my eyes falling on Jake, who happened to be looking at me as well. Our eyes locked, and he gave a slight nod of his head. I glanced at Lilly, Oliver and Brandon, making sure they were wrapped up in a conversation about something completely random before nodding my head as well.

Jake smiled widely, before excusing himself from the table he was sitting at and disappearing into the hallway. True to our plan, I waited five minutes before saying softly, "You know, I think Oliver's right. There must be something wrong with me-I'm not feeling to well. Excuse me while I go to the bathroom okay?"

Brandon looked at me. "You know, Miles, you haven't been feeling good for the past two weeks. Are you sure you don't need to see the nurse or anything?"

"No, no. I'll be fine, I probably just ate a little to fast," I brushed him off before removing myself from the table.

I turned to them, mumbling 'good bye,' then made my way out of the cafeteria, following Jake's footsteps.

Minutes later, I was walking down the deserted hallway, trying to figure out where Jake was hiding today.

I almost yelped in surprise when I felt someone grab my arm, pulling me into one of the art department's supply closets. The door slammed shut behind me and I had just enough time to close my eyes before his soft lips slammed against mine. I eagerly responded when he flicked his tongue against my lower lip, opening my mouth to allow him access. My hands tangled themselves in his hair and his gripped my hips, pulling me against him.

"You are so amazing…" Jake murmured, pulling away from me.

I laughed. "You're not too bad yourself."

He looked at me with a wide smile. "So my teeth aren't too white for you?"

"No, baby, you're teeth are just perfect," I whispered, pulling his lips back to mine.

Jake groaned against my lips and pushed me back roughly, slamming me into the shelves behind me.

"That's gunna leave a bruise…" I mumbled during a pause in our feverish kissing, but Jake didn't seem to care. Instead, he pressed into me harder, making his arousal painfully obvious. I secretly thanked the stars that I had always been a prude when it came to my relationship with Brandon-it meant I didn't have to worry about him finding the evidence of Jake's passionate actions.

My hands began to travel down his back, massaging the muscles they came in contact with along the way as our tongues passionately fought one another. When I reached the hem of his shirt, my hands slipped underneath, feeling his hard abs under my fingertips.

A loud moan escaped Jake.

"Baby, you've gotta be quiet. We're still at school, remember?"

He nodded, attacking my lips again. His hands reached up to my hair, pulling it out of the ponytail I had it tied up in. As he twisted his fingers into my hair, his lips left mine. A trail of kisses was planted along my jaw, culminating in Jake softly biting my earlobe.

It was my turn to moan.

"I thought we were supposed to be quiet?" Jake asked me against my ear.

"We are…but, ahh, when you do that…God, Jake, you have no idea what you do to me…"

He gently laughed. "Oh I have a pretty good idea…" he teased, then focused his attention on my earlobe again.

"Jake, stop…" I told him, though my resolve wasn't very strong.

But Jake was a true gentleman, and he pulled back the second he heard the word stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

I laughed at his worried expression. "Nothing, but if you keep doing that, we're going to have all sorts of problems. I might have to jump you right here in this closet…"

"Don't tease me like that…" he groaned, then set to kissing his favorite spot on my body-right where my neck meets my shoulder.

"Down farther," I softy instructed him. He had a tendency to get carried away when it came to lavishing attention on my neck. The last mark had required make-up to hide it for almost two weeks. That would have been interesting to explain to my boyfriend.

He obliged, settling his lips against my collarbone, a place I could easily cover with a shirt. While I was normally quite ticklish there, his actions did nothing more than arouse me farther. His hands made their way up my shirt, and were just about to unclasp my bra when the ringing on the bell interrupted our passionate make out session.

Pulling back, Jake whimpered.

"How the hell am I going to get to class without this being noticed?" he asked, gesturing to his lower region.

I giggled. "Go spend some time in the bathroom, babe."

He reached out, grabbing my hand and pulling it behind him to wrap around his back.

"Wanna join me?"

His voice was deep, full of desire.

"You know I can't do that…What if someone walked in?"

Jake sighed.

"They'd see me sharing a passionate moment with my girl," he said softly.

But it was my turn to sigh.

"Jake, I'm not your girl…you know that. I'm someone else's girl."

"But why?" he argued. "Why can't you be my girl? Why can't you break up with him?"

"Don't ask me that…" I mumbled, pulling away from him.

The truth was I wanted nothing more than to be Jake's girl. But I'd made a judgment error at the beginning of my relationship with Brandon and told him the Hannah secret, and he'd used it as blackmail ever since. Every day he happily reminded me that if I even thought about breaking up with him, he would tell everyone about my double life.

It killed Jake that I refused to break up with Brandon, which in turn killed me. But how was I supposed to tell him that I was being blackmailed into staying with my boyfriend without revealing my secret to him as well?

He seemed to accept defeat, muttered a soft, "Fine…" before adjusting his jacket to pull it around his front. He reached out to turn the door knob and leave the closet first, but I stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Jake, you have to understand that I have no control over that situation. Please, just trust me," I softly pleaded.

He nodded, and I leaned into him one last time, settling into his arms in a comfortable hug. After a few seconds, I pulled back, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

In the softest voice possible, I told him, "My dad and brother are going out tonight around six. Come to my house then, and I'll help you with your little 'situation.'"

His jaw dropped, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't act all surprised by what I just told you. It's not like we haven't 'spent time together' before."

It was true. While I was a complete prude around Brandon (for obvious reasons), I was the exact opposite around Jake.

He gulped. "I know, but damn. I'm trying to will my lower extremities to go away right now. That really didn't help."

I laughed, before reaching out and gently placing my hand against his cheek.

"I already told you, go spend some time in the bathroom," I said with a wide smile, before disappearing out the door.

I made it to my next class just as the tardy bell rang and settled into my seat with a wide smile on my face.

My smile only got wider when Jake ran into the classroom ten minutes later, his face flushed.

"Mr. Ryan, thank you for joining us!" the teacher said from her place at the front of the room. "Care you share why you're so late?"

But Jake had practice with situations like these.

"Sorry, ma'am, I got caught up in some tutoring I was receiving," he said easily, before looking over at me and winking.

I giggled, thankful that Brandon wasn't in this class, my mind drifting to what my night was going to be like.

* * *

**Be kind, review. :D **


End file.
